fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Milky Squid
Summary The Milky Squid is a space faring animal that traverses the vast expanse of space via the Icing Streams. These squids are common across the Cakeverse. They are an important source of calcium and protein for the various races in this universe. Adult Milky Squids have an average length of 8 to 12 meters with tentacles as long as 7 meters in length. They can weigh up to 15 tons. While on normal space, these squids can travel to an upwards of 4,000 miles an hour at zero gravity. The Icing Streams allows them to travel from across vast distance of space at relatively short amount of time. It was observed that while on the Icing Streams, they can cross the distance from Torte Galactic Proper to the Cherry Nebula in less than 40 minutes (the distance between TGP and Cherry Nebula is 1783 YUMS), about as fast as a Transgalactic Liner. Milky Squids seldom enter the atmosphere of a planet, though these creatures are known to do so on planets where Peppan Trees grow. While these creatures are strictly carnivorous, they are observed consuming Peppan Tree sap. It is speculated that the sap contains nutrients pivotal for reproduction of these squids. Milky Squid's got their name from their creamy white color. A much rarer species of this squid, the Kaleido Squid is protected by intergalactic law. Its hunting, capture and consumption is banned on all signatory nations and is punishable by law. Note: 1 YUM is approximately 487 x 1063 Parsecs Ecology Milky Squids primarily feed on other spacefaring fauna. Its most favored prey is the Flan Tuna, but it is mutually aggressive to the squid. These two creatures have mutual rivalry. Muffin Whales are the primary predators of the Milky Squids, along with various spacefaring races that consider the squid a valuable commodity. Once every galactic year, these squids gather at planets rich with Peppan Trees to mate. This mating season lasts for several galactic months. Milky Squids seldom attack the intelligent races of this universe, though it is highly advised that one should stay away from the squid due to its sheer power. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Durability: Tree level Lifting Strength: Class 10 Speed: Supersonic+ (Zero Gravity Environments), Subsonic+, Supersonic (Atmosphere), Subsonic (Aquatic), MFTL+ (Icing Streams) Striking Strength: Class KJ+ Notable Attacks and Techniques * Stream Rift: Opens a rift in space to allow it to enter the Icing Streams. * Ink Burst: Ejects a mass of matter to confuse predators. * Quantum Wave Senses: Allows it to sense predators, potential prey, and danger via the quantum waves prevalent across the cosmos. * Magneto-Gravitic Field: This creature emits a barrier that protects it from harmful cosmic radiation and small but fast moving debris. The same field allows it to escape or to adapt to the gravity well of celestial bodies. * Hyper-Electro Shock: This creature uses this to paralyze prey and, to hurt and dissuade predators. The electric shock is around 550,000 volts of electricity. Category:Cakeverse Category:Animal Category:Tier 9